Avant de partir
by 3outofFour
Summary: Saison 1 : Regina et Henry font face à la décision de justice qui attribue sa garde à Emma. (Repost)


AN : Bonjour à tous ! J'avais déjà posté cette histoire sous un autre pseudo il y a deux ans (?) mais j'ai effacé ce compte et les fanfics avec. Je viens de retrouver celle-là sur mon ordinateur et comme je l'aime beaucoup, j'ai décidé de la publier de nouveau.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

De la circulation intermittente et du vent qui promène les feuilles le long du trottoir, il ne parvient aucune rumeur, aucun murmure à l'intérieur de la maison. Pas un bourdonnement d'appareil électrique entre les murs, pas un craquement du bois vieillissant. Ou peut-être est-ce Regina qui n'entend pas. Le monde autour n'existe plus, seulement les cris étouffés dans sa tête. Ceux d'Emma et Henry se heurtent aux siens, le soulagement et la joie d'un côté nourrissent le désespoir de l'autre.

Les T-Shirts rejoignent les chemises dans la malle. Des vêtements pliés de telle sorte qu'ils semblent tout droit sortis de leurs emballages, pourtant Regina ne peut empêcher ses doigts de chasser des plis imaginaires. Deux piles nettes, l'une à côté de l'autre, un semblant d'ordre dans une vie qui a basculé dans le chaos. Elle ordonne aux voix de se taire dans son esprit et parvient à continuer, décroche vestes et manteaux de leurs cintres, retire les pulls des étagères.

Quand elle y pense, voilà près d'un an que le silence a commencé à prendre une place grandissante dans leur... dans son _..._ Henri va partir alors, maintenant oui, ce n'est plus que... _son_ foyer.

Elle serre les dents, les mots blessent même en pensée.

Au début pourtant, c'était un flot incessant de questions _Pourquoi on ne sort jamais de la ville ? Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un venir à Storybrooke ? Pourquoi l'horloge ne marche pas ?_ Il venait de recevoir ce livre maudit et commençait à mener sa petite enquête.

Puis les interrogations avaient laissé la place à la suspicion franche, l'éloignement. Moins de temps passé avec elle - _Non merci, je n'ai pas très envie de me promener._ _Non, je préfère remonter lire dans ma chambre._ Et plus avec les autres _-_ _Je peux rendre visite à Mademoiselle Blanchard ? Je peux aller voir Graham ? J'aimerais rester avec Emma._

Ce livre semblait avoir balayé les dix années qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, quelques histoires avaient peu à peu effacé la leur.

 _Ce n'est qu'une période, ça passera,_ avait-elle voulu croire. Et parce qu'elle avait une certitude, même par la suite quand Emma était arrivée et que tous ces événements s'étaient enchaînés, malgré la défiance et les menaces, le doute et la peur, elle ne s'était pas laissée déstabiliser. Elle était la mère d'Henry.

Elle _était_ en effet.

Regina continue de vider la penderie avec précaution, comme si éviter un geste brusque pouvait atténuer la douleur physique qu'elle ressent, comme si la lenteur et la mesure pouvaient ramener son existence ébranlée sur les rails.

Le silence est rompu par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Henry vient d'arriver.

Il grimpe les marches deux à deux, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger. _Je vais aller vivre chez Emma !_ C'était exactement comme dans les histoires : une petite bulle qui enfle dans la poitrine, l'excitation, le triomphe, l'invincibilité. L'allégresse.

Il sautille jusqu'au seuil de sa chambre et s'arrête, mieux vaut maîtriser son enthousiasme face à Regina.

« J'ai presque fini », lui annonce t-elle d'une voix qui ne trahit rien de la situation exceptionnelle dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Elle pose quelques pantalons par dessus ce qui ressemble au contenu entier de sa penderie. Il se prépare à lui répondre, à contrôler sa voix pour ne pas paraître trop content.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se retourne vers lui.

Son visage est empreint d'une fatigue qu'il ne lui a jamais connue et, malgré cela, s'y dessine une ébauche de sourire.

Il n'a plus besoin de chercher à maîtriser sa voix.

« Ok » est tout ce qu'il parvient à dire.

La bulle n'est plus aussi légère.

Il avait prévu la colère, l'amertume, la froideur. Mais Regina a l'air... triste ? et il ne sait pas très bien quoi faire. Optant pour s'en tenir à son plan, il ouvre son sac pour ranger ce qu'il souhaite emporter.

Ses doigts passent d'un objet à l'autre le long des étagères. Rien à quoi il tient particulièrement. Des jeux délaissés et des livres abandonnés au profit du cadeau de Mary Margaret, des babioles qui ont depuis longtemps perdu leur statut de trésors, des objets plus coûteux offerts par Regina. Tout ça paraît tellement loin, appartenant en quelque sorte à une autre vie, avant le livre, où il ne connaissait pas la vérité. Il aperçoit alors des figurines articulées qu'il affectionne.

Une période d'ignorance certes, mais une période où il avait été heureux tout de même. Où ils avaient été heureux.

Regina était peut-être réellement triste après tout.

Plus de bulle. Et à cet instant même s'il s'agit de la Méchante Reine, il souhaite lui dire quelque chose pour la réconforter. Mais il ne sait toujours pas quoi et elle prend la parole avant qu'il ait eu le temps de trouver.

« Vérifie que tu as toutes tes affaires de classe. Le déménagement ne doit pas t'empêcher de continuer à bien travailler », déclare Regina en regardant son fils. En souriant à nouveau, toujours faiblement, mais en souriant quand même. Et elle sait qu'elle trouvera encore la force de le faire parce que – au diable le juge – c'est ce qu'il était et ce qu'il sera toujours. Son fils _._

Cette fois, il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir, le début de la réponse fuse, ancrée par les dix dernières années.

« Oui, ma... », sa voix vacille sur la dernière syllabe « ...man ».

Il a une boule dans la gorge à présent.

Pourquoi la situation devient-elle si difficile ? En arrivant, il existait une division nette. Le bien d'un côté et le mal de l'autre. Le Sauveur et la Méchante Reine. Emma et Regina.

Sa mère. Et sa mère.

Tout à coup la distinction devenait floue, la réalité était brouillée. Par les larmes que Regina retenait.

 _Inspirer. Expirer_. Il n'est pas inutile de se le rappeler, elle oublie parfois depuis la décision. À moins qu'elle n'ait juste le souffle coupé par la douleur.

« Tu n'as plus à m'appeler comme ça maintenant ».

 _Sourire._ Elle ne veut pas qu'il se sente coupable.

Henry hoche la tête, faute de mieux. Quand il a terminé, il fait une dernière fois le tour de ce qui est désormais son ancienne chambre. Un petit cadre, bois peint en blanc décoré sur chaque bord d'une miniature marine en relief, l'arrête. Au milieu, une photo prise il y a environ deux ans, sans doute sur la plage, représentant leurs visages l'un à côté de l'autre, riant.

Sa main hésite, qu'est-ce qui... consolerait Regina ? Qu'il la laisse ou qu'il la prenne ?

Finalement, il passe à l'objet suivant, le jeu vidéo qu'elle lui a offert pour remplacer le livre de contes, et le saisit résolument avant de le glisser dans son sac.

Henry a laissé la photo, ce qui partage Regina entre la peine et l'envie de lui dire merci, mais il a pris le jeu et ce geste suffit, pendant quelques secondes, à la convaincre qu'il ne la considère pas totalement comme maléfique.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Emma se trouve dans son salon, tirant la malle en direction de la sortie. Bien sûr, Henry n'avait besoin que de quelques vêtements le temps pour Emma de lui acheter le nécessaire, mais Regina avait insisté pour qu'ils emportent tout. Une grande maison vide et une chambre avec des vêtements d'enfant ? Sa propre histoire lui suffisait, elle n'avait pas besoin de rejouer le malheur d'un autre.

Depuis la cuisine, elle peut entendre les voix d'Emma et Henry, le ton neutre et les paroles insignifiantes dans une piètre tentative pour masquer leur hâte. Leur bonheur est pourtant palpable. Et déchirant.

Quand elle est sûre qu'Emma a quitté la pièce, elle rejoint Henry mais il se trouve déjà sous le porche, le regard tourné vers la coccinelle jaune, vers sa nouvelle vie. Elle reste dans l'entrée et il lève les yeux vers elle.

« Tu peux passer quand tu veux », s'entend t-elle proposer en se mettant à sa hauteur. Mais elle est presque sûre qu'il ne reviendra pas, d'ailleurs un hochement de tête lui confirme seulement qu'Henry l'a entendue. Puis au bout de quelques secondes :

« Au revoir », dit-il simplement.

Elle amorce un geste pour lui caresser une dernière fois les cheveux mais incertaine de sa réaction, renonce et ramène son bras contre elle.

« Au revoir, Henry. »

Et il s'en va.

 _Inspirer._

Regina se relève en croisant les bras aussi fermement que possible, serrant les poings, pour empêcher son corps tout entier de trembler, aux cris de jaillir, à l'insupportable peine de la réduire à néant.

 _Expirer._

Mais dans quelques minutes, Emma et Henry seront partis et ce sera possible - et même inévitable, elle cèdera à la douleur. En attendant, elle se devait de résister.

Henry est à mi-chemin dans l'allée quand il se retourne vers elle avec une expression qu'elle lui reconnaît, celle qui signifie qu'il a beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui l'entoure. C'est un enfant intelligent pense t-elle avec fierté. Et même si ce sera sans elle – _Inspirer -_ il ira loin _. Expirer._

« Je ne suis pas dans le livre, commence t-il. Il n'y a rien sur la Reine et son fils adoptif, sur toi et moi. Et dans le livre, ils disent qu'à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé et de tout ce qu'elle a fait... »

 _Inspirer_

« ... c'est comme si elle était devenue sans cœur... »

 _Expirer Inspirer Expirer Inspirer_

« ...mais moi... Moi je crois que tu m'as aimé quand même ».

 _Céder._


End file.
